See Who I Am
by chris87
Summary: Un Moment de faiblesse... un voyage dans les ténèbres mais un Mot un seul et la lumière revient... Car rien n'est jamais fini


OS: See who I am!

Je sais la période n'est guère appropriée mais voilà un petit OS que j'avais en réserve.

L'univers est HP, un peu sombre mais voilà il fallait que je le mette … l'incertitude, un chagrin voilà le mix de l'histoire.. et surtout un ami, amour, et on revit. Car rien n'est Jamais fini….

Bonne lecture

PS : la chanson c'est « See Who I Am » Within Temptation

* * *

_C_'était le temps des vacances de Noël. En général les gens sont censés tous être heureux à cette période. Oui mais voilà, on a bien dit en général, car Hermione elle était malheureuse et le pire c'est que personne ne s'en était rendu compte à première vue. Mais en même temps, enfermée qu'elle était dans son propre chagrin ne l'aidait pas à voir autour. Elle était perdue, oui la miss je sais tout ne savait plus où elle en était. Du point de vue sentiments, études, futurs, elle était complètement déboussolée. Elle avait commencé à se poser trop de questions et voilà le résultat. Elle était là sur son lit sanglotant comme jamais auparavant. Elle voulait que quelqu'un comprenne, lui vienne en aide, la sorte de ses affreuses pensées. Car son état faisait qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses amis. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas. Elle tenait trop à eux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle préférait vivre comme ça entre ses rêves et sa réalité, entre mensonges et vérité. Mais le supporterait-elle encore longtemps ?

_Is it true what they say,_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today._

_Come into my world,_

_See through my eyes._

_Try to understand,_

_Don't want to lose what we have_

_We've been dreaming_

_But who can deny,_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies_

Mais voilà elle s'était trompée, quelqu'un avait bien remarqué que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien et si on lui avait demandé à elle qui s'était, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Car cette personne savait rarement comment s'y prendre pour consoler ou soutenir ses amis, et on pensait qu'il ne remarquait souvent pas grand chose. Malgré tout il avait bien vu, ses résultats avaient baissé, il l'avait bien vue l'autre jour lorsqu'elle avait reçue son devoir de DCFM. Elle avait depuis 2 semaines les yeux toujours empli de tristesse, de mélancolie mais dès qu'on essayait de la regarder en face, elle changeait d'expression et paraissait normale. Mais comme tout le monde sait « les apparences sont trompeuses… ». Il voulait l'aider cette fois, lui tendre la main car il savait que ce n'était pas bon de se laisser engloutir par ses sombres pensées. Oh oui il le savait ça lui arrivait tellement et donc d'habitude c'est elle qui venait à son secours. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son tour de l'aider, il le savait ! Il allait la faire revenir comme avant, il savait que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'au fond du cœur d'Hermione existait toujours la jeune fille pleine de vie et de joie qu'il connaissait. Celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Elle lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire de peur de justement la perdre… Il décida donc de monter la voir car il savait depuis peu contourner le piège des escaliers féminins.

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end._

Hermione sanglotait toujours lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle voulait rester tranquille, qui pouvait bien venir la déranger. Mais elle ouvrit quand même d'un souple mouvement du poignet à l'aide de sa baguette tout en restant prostré sur son lit ! Son âme se consumant encore un peu plus.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit lui poignarda le cœur. Il aurait voulu mourir que de voir ça un jour. Son amie était là sur son lit, pleurant, dans un état inquiétant, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à la normale. Ça lui faisait mal, celle qui était son pilier, son soutien pour ne pas plonger se laissait s'en aller à petit feu… Il se décida à parler.

Hermione l'interpella-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête vivement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry devant elle. Elle aurait pensé à Ginny mais en aucun cas à Harry.

Harry ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

Eh bien je suis venue te parler Hermione. J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et je voulais donc savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait ? Et surtout ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien. Je te connais trop bien et j'ai bien vu les sentiments qui défilaient au fond de tes yeux malgré le fait que tu faisais tout pour nous les cacher. De plus j'ai aussi vu que tu t'éloignais de nous et tu pensais sûrement que personne le remarquerait je me trompe ?

Bah euh non pas tout à fait. Tu as très bien compris. Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis Harry. Je me suis laissée avoir par mon esprit, à force de me poser trop de questions, j'ai fini par me laisser envahir par mes pensées et pas les plus joyeuses comme tu l'as remarqué apparemment. Mais pour être franche je ne pensai pas que tu serais le premier à le voir.

Tu te trompes Hermione. Je ne le montre peut-être pas assez mais je ressens beaucoup de choses, je vois beaucoup de choses, je te connais encore bien plus que tu ne le penses. Et même si tu as l'impression que je ne peux pas te consoler parce que je ne suis pas doué, et tu as raison sur ce point là, je serai malgré tout prêt à tout faire pour t'aider. Ne t'enferme pas dans ton monde !

Oui mais tu as vu ce que je suis. Regarde bien là tu vois ! J'étais effrayée je ne voulais pas le montrer, voilà la vraie moi, la Hermione perdue, pleine d'émotions, de pensées noires et tout ce qui va de travers…

Non c'est faux Hermione, la coupa Harry, ne te mens pas !

_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return._

_We must be the change_

_We wish to see._

_I'll come into your world,_

_See through your eyes._

_I'll try to understand,_

_Before we lose what we have._

_We just can't stop believing_

_cause we have to try._

_We can rise above_

_Their truth and their lies._

Je sais que la Hermione que j'aime est toujours en toi, elle n'a pas pu disparaître en deux semaines ! Regarde-moi qui je suis… Je suis comme toi, plein de tristesse de colère, assaillit par des sentiments contradictoires mais je survis, j'y fais fasse et ce grâce à toi ! Alors ne t'enferme pas derrière tes mensonges. Ne te laisse pas attirer vers ce mon ténébreux qui n'appelle que toi ! Bats-toi !

Hermione le regarda béat. Etait-ce bien lui ? Etait-ce lui qui lui disait de lutter pour que la Hermione joyeuse et pleine de vie se batte pour percer cette horrible carapace dans laquelle elle disparaît peu à peu ! Et puis en même temps un autre mot à fait tilt. Il a dit aimer, moi il m'aime. Moi qui me torturais en partie à cause de ça et lui il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais en même temps comment pouvait-il le savoir. Mais c'est arrivé il me l'a dit moi qui l'espérais tellement… sans s'en rendre compte il a percé, en un mot, la carapace qui me détruisait, la plus grosse. Je m'arrêtai de pleurer. Il me regardait ou plutôt m'admirait. Il me souriait, là maintenant, comme s'il pensait que son simple sourire pouvait m'aider. Le pire est qu'il avait raison, ce sourire me réchauffait petit à petit. C'est fou parfois comment il est facile de basculer du monde des ténèbres à celui de la vie aussi simplement. Alors je décidais de lui répondre, après un court instant de réflexion…

Merci Harry ! Merci pour tout. Je sais que tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir fait grand chose mais un mot, une seule expression, m'a complètement libéré. C'est lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

Oh ! Oui en effet je t'aime Hermione et te voir comme tu étais tout à l'heure était pire qu'un coup de poignard. Mais vois-tu je sais aussi qu'une autre question te tourmente. Que va-t-il se passer dans le futur ? Alors je ne peux te dire qu'une chose. Ne t'en occupe pas, tu as la vie devant toi, le Bonheur à ta portée (maintenant que Voldy il est plus là) et puis tu es certainement la sorcière la plus intelligente de tout les temps. Alors si tu ne réussi pas dans le futur qui le fera ? Personne. Donc je t'en conjure arrête s'y penser. Mets pour une fois ta réflexion à la poubelle et profite simplement de la vie…

Oh Merci Harry merci de m'avoir aidait, merci de m'aimer. C'est en fait tout ce qu'il me fallait. Un peu d'amour et une bonne remise en place…

Ils rigolèrent.

Eh bien tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle était encore là. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Tu es bien plus jolie…

Hermione se leva de son lit et couru se réfugier dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci d'abord pris de cours, se laissa ensuite aller dans cette étreinte douce et forte en même temps. Une étreinte autour duquel un aura d'amour profond flottait. Puis se séparant, ils se fixèrent et tout naturellement se rapprochèrent pour savourer le baiser qu'ils avaient tant désiré… C'était la promesse d'une vie pleine de bonheur, d'amour et éclairé par une lumière divine…

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and_

_find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_this is not the end,_

**Finalement, il suffisait juste d'ouvrir son cœur et de tendre la main… car ce n'est jamais la fin…**


End file.
